Seven Days
by Sasssieygirl
Summary: HI, I'm reposting this, I rewrote it. Helga feels that it's time to tell Arnold how she feels 6 years after the movie took place R&R Story is finished so read it NOW!
1. Default Chapter

Day One  
  
Helga's POV  
  
I was laying on my bed with a man on top of me, but I couldn't see who it was. I tried to decipher the face of the man who I was having sex with. I heard his voice, but it was muffled. I couldn't make it out. Just as I begin to recognize the voice he flipped me over and his face began come into focus. To my surprise the man on top of me was, Arnold.  
  
No one's POV  
  
It had been 8 years since she told Arnold that she loved him, they had became closer over the years. You wouldn't say that they were best friends, but good acquaintances. Sure, Helga was and still is in love with him but she would never tell him that. Helga herself had changed a lot over the years, she no longer had a mono-brow, and her hair had long and rich grown down towards the middle of her back. Helga was very pretty; her breast had grown in perfectly round and full. Helga's body had all the right curves in all the right places, no man would refuse her. Arnold was pretty much the same, he had grown into his football shaped head. He was very attractive, he was muscular but not bulky. Now, Gerald, he no longer had his tower of hair, he now grown an Afro. He was also very attractive, Gerald thought himself to be a 'playa', considering he was 'with' a different girl every other day. But, not of recently, because Phoebe is starting to win all his affection. Speaking of Phoebe she got rid of her glasses in the 8th grade, and now wears contacts, she is fairly small, only reaches 5'1 and is build very petite.  
  
Helga's POV  
  
When I woke up from my dream I was drench in sweat, I had never had a wet dream about Arnold before. I rolled over and thought about my dream I remembered how good it made me feel to be held in 'his' arms and I knew that I wanted to feel like that for real. I knew what I would have to do in order to make my dreams a reality. I had to tell Arnold. So, I got out of bed and got dressed. I ran down the stairs, ran pass Miriam, who was sleep on the kitchen contour, got a banana out the refrigerator, and left out. When I was walking I couldn't stop thinking about that dream and how I felt, it was magical. I was so caught up in thought, that I didn't see the object of my affections walking right in front of me. And as always, ran right in to him.   
  
"Hey, watch it football head." I yelled as I got off the ground and dusted off my pink pants.   
  
"Sorry Helga I didn't see you," Arnold said. While I was getting my books off the ground I realized how I could confess my undying love for Arnold, again.   
  
"Hey Arnold can you come over my house tonight around 7, I really need to talk to you?"   
  
"Sure Helga, what do you want to talk about?" He said as he handed me my Chemistry book.  
  
"Thanks, I'll tell you when you get there. OK?"   
  
"OK, well, since where going in the direction why don't we walk to school together? Wha da ya say?" he asked as he gave his famous ear-to-ear smile. 'I can't believe it, Arnold, my love wants to walk me to school. Be still my tortured heart. Soon, Arnold soon I will tell you how I feel my football headed angel. *Sigh*.' I stood there just staring at him. I realized how stupid she must have looked, just standing there with her mouth open, I probably looked like an idiot.   
  
"OK football head, but don't think just because I'm letting you walk me to school that I'll be nice or something." Arnold laughed.  
  
When we got to school I saw Phoebe standing with Gerald, Arnold stared to make his way over to them, I followed.   
  
" What is, up Arnold my brother, my main man, my hombre, my best buddy, my--"   
  
"I get the point Gerald, " Arnold turned to Phoebe, "Hey Pheebs"   
  
Phoebe smiled at Arnold, "Hello Arnold, are you prepared for the Chemistry test today. I know I am, Gerald and I studied all week." Gerald gave Arnold a wink telling him that studying is not all they did.   
  
"I don't know I tried studying but I just don't get that stuff." Arnold and Phoebe suddenly got engaged into a conversation about how atoms defuse or some crap I wasn't really listening. Like a signal from God, the bell rang signaling that we were late. Phoebe nearly fainted   
  
"Oh no I can't believe I'm late, this will go on my permeated record. What will they think at Yale, Oh I know ' I sorry Ms. Heyerdahal but we can't accept you, because you were late for school in the 12 grade.' I'm going to die."   
  
"Phoebe calm down this ain't going on yo record," Gerald said as he picked his hair.  
  
" CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN, YOUR THE REASON I'M LATE. MISTER 'my Afro ain't strait. I can't leave looking like this.' " She said mimicking Gerald. "GOSH, AND AIN'T IS NOT PROPER ENGLISH "   
  
"I've never seen Phoebe yell at Gerald before." I said to Arnold.   
  
" Me neither I thought it was unheard of." Arnold and me just stared in awe at this new experience.   
  
Gerald responded in annoyance. "Phoebe please don't correct me, and you know how I feel bout my fro. You know I have to look just right for my adoring fans." He said as he winked at some passing freshman that nearly fainted   
  
"I am not listening to this today. My adoring fans this, my adoring fans that, and I AM SO TIRED OF IT!"   
  
"Come on girl you know my fans are what make me."   
  
"Oh Gerald I don't know why I put up with you"   
  
"Oh I know why, because you love me girl, you know you can't resisted this sexy black chocolate right heia who could resisted this heia?" They went on like that till we walked in to the class. Gerald was still talking about how sexy he was, boy is he self-absorbed. Anyway school went by kind of fast, I was so nervous I didn't know how Arnold would react after I tell him I loved him a second time. He'll have to believe me this time.  
  
I walked home very slow today, I had no idea what I was going to say to him. 'OK how do this sound, Arnold I know I've said this before but I love you.' No that's not it, OK what about this' Arnold my love I have longed to have you at my side for years, I have loved you since pre- school.' No way that's spooky, how would you feel having someone tell you that. No way, I'll just make it up as I go. I got to my house around 4 after a stop for some bubble gum ice cream, my fav. Anyway when I got in the house Miriam was in the same place I left her, sleep on the kitchen counter. Bob had made his way home, he was yelling at the TV again.   
  
" Bob, Miriam I'm home," I lowered my voice " not that you care." I went upstairs to my room to prepare for my beloved.   
  
It was about 6:55, I was listen to Pink's Pill when the doorbell rung. I practically flew down the stairs. When I got to the door there he was the boy of my dreams standing at my door. I was in a trance, he was so beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Just as I was getting into a good groining mood, Arnold interrupted my thoughts.  
  
" Um Helga hello Earth to Helga come in."   
  
" Yes Arnold" I said very seductively, with out thinking "I mean yea football head, come in" I let him in I couldn't believe Arnold, the owner of my childhood affections, was in my house. I led him to my room and I was very anxious. When I open my door Arnold's dropped in awe.   
  
"You sure have a lot of pink things."   
  
"Yea it's my favorite color. "   
  
"Oh I see, anyway what did you want to tell me Helga."   
  
" Oh yea that, uh Arnold can you sit down please"   
  
Arnold set on the end of my bed. I continue "Arnold what I wanted to talk to you about was…" I couldn't do it I was at a lost for words. I can't believe this I am so close I won't stop now I have to keep going. Arnold just stared at me, I tried to go on.   
  
"Arnold what I'm trying to say is that I, I, I, I well I'm trying to say" ' just say it, Helga say it' is that I lo..." I took a deep breath. "I love you Arnold" When those four little words came out of my mouth if felt like a damn had be broken I was flowing out like a river to my beloved.   
  
"I've been in love with you since pre-school, what I told you on top of that FDI building was no lie I'm in love with you Arnold. I had dedicated my childhood life to you, you are the only resond that I breathe this moment. I would have told you sooner, but I just was afraid. And Arnold you were right it was a cover, my mean act, I was just to hide my true feelings for you. Oh Arnold, I am willing to do what ever you want, I don't care what it is Arnold. I will do anything for you, I'll do what ever 'your' heart desires."   
  
I jump on to Arnold's lap and stared to kiss him very hard and passionately, tongue and all. I couldn't control myself. Then when I was about to pull away he stared to kiss me back. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven and then some. He moved his hands over my back and down my butt. He lowered me on to my bed, while getting on top of me. He moved his hand up my shirt and unhooked my bra, when he got it off he tossed it across the room. He began palming my breast. He then reached down to my pants he undid them. He put his hands down them as if to take them off. I could believe this. He moved them down slightly, when he stopped.   
  
"Helga, I'm sorry I can't do this." Arnold said out if breath.  
  
"Why not football head?!" I said angrily  
  
"Because Helga... I," then he inhaled deeply, "I have a girlfriend, I'm sorry." Arnold got off of me, and set at the edge of my bed. I set up on my elbows.   
  
"Well Arnold she doesn't have to know, this could be 'our' little secret" I rubbed Arnold's back while speaking seductively. Arnold jumped at my touch   
  
"NO, Helga that's not right. I can't do that to.. to.. to... Lila." Those words cut me like a knife. Lila, the bitch I loved to hate was keeping Arnold from me.   
  
" Lila that annoying bitch, your dating 'HER'. She really won't find out, she is really and completely dumb, not to mention stupid. She a total bimbo." Arnold gave me a stone cold stare.   
  
"I'm out of here." Arnold said very coldly as he got up to leave.   
  
"NO, Arnold I'm sorry, please don't go please." My eyes began to sting I tried to hold back the tears, but they came streaming down my face. I couldn't let him go, not again. I jumped out of my bed and wrapped myself around his legs. I was like a begging child trying to get their daddy to stay home from work.   
  
"Arnold, please I'll do anything .I can't go on with out you Arnold please." I tried to talk between sobs. He stepped back with me hanging to him, and not letting go. He grabbed my hands and lifted me from the ground firmly yet gentle. Arnold set me on my bed. His face was inches away from my own, I kissed Arnold as hard as I could. Just when I was going to give up I felt Arnold's tongue brush against my own, but then he pulled away quickly. He backed away with his eyes cast down.  
  
"Helga I'm sorry I have to go. I can't do this. I have to go." He walked to the door, grabbed the knob. I couldn't just sit there, I got up and put a hand his shoulder.   
  
Arnold turned around slowly, "Please?" I said in soft whisper with tears in my eyes. I tried to search is face for some kind of emotion, some kind of answer, but there was nothing. I got on my knees, he followed me with his eyes. "I'm am begging you, I am on my knees for peet's sake. Please don't go."   
  
" Helga I'm sorry, I can't. I'm sorry." And that was it, he left me there on the floor, on my hands a knees. He just... left. He was gone out of my life forever.   
  
Arnold's POV  
  
I ran out of Helga's house, and home as fast as I could. I kept running till I got to my room. When I got there I pulled out my couch, and called Gerald.   
  
"Hello?" Gerald asked in his sexy 'quiver' voice. He must have thought I was a girl.  
  
"Gerald?" I said very panicky  
  
"Hey Arnold, what's wrong man you sound all scared, and stupid, and dumb, and retarded, and-"  
  
"GERALD!" I screamed before he got to carried away he has the tendency to do that.  
  
"Oh sorry man wha's up?"   
  
"Gerald you will never guess what happened to me today!"   
  
"What man?" The Sarcasm was undeniable.   
  
"Man, Helga told me she loved me." There was a long pause before he answered me, which made me really nerves.  
  
"Arnold you do realize we have had this conversation befo?" He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I know Gerald, but this time was different. Helga didn't just kiss me, man, she-" Gerald cut me off before I could finish.  
  
"Arnold, I didn't thank you had it in you, ya hit dat Arnold ya done got in Helga G. Pataki's well ya know. Man, I know why I like ya, because you are the man. I knew some of my playa skills would rub off on ya man."   
  
"Gerald no that's not what happened. We didn't have sex, Gerald."  
  
"You didn't have sex?!" Gerald sounded kind of ticked off. " You set up here and let me poor my heart out to you, and you didn't even hit dat. Arnold I am appalled."   
  
"Gerald let me tell you what happened, well she invited me over and-"  
  
"You were in her house and you did hit that, I can't believe this, keep going"  
  
"Anyway she took me up to her room and-"   
  
"You were in her room, Arnold do you know what a privilege that is."   
  
" Gerald can I please tell you the story?" Gerald's cutting me off was getting annoying.  
  
"Oh yea go head I just can not believe you didn't hit that I am so upset with you."   
  
"Yea OK Gerald, anyway, she set me on her bed………." I stopped waiting for Gerald to say something.   
  
"I'm not even gone say nothing cause I know that you know that you was wrong."   
  
"Gerald I haven't even got to the worse part yet." " This gets worse, oh Jesus."   
  
"OK, so she set me down and she was kind of shaky at first but when she said it, it was like her walls came tumbling down………" So I continued to tell Gerald the story. Of course he would cut me off ever 5 second to tell me how stupid I was for not hittin that, so he would say. I told him everything, only part I left out was how bad I wanted to stay. I would never admit that to Gerald he would never let me live it down.   
  
"You know what, you got a thing for letting people po' their hearts out to you. And after their finish you crash 'em." Gerald said eating a Twix.  
  
"I do not. People, don't give me a chance to respond. How was I supposed to know she was going to kiss me?" I said in my defense.  
  
"You didn't have to kiss her back, it might not have been so bad."  
  
" Whatever man." I really didn't want to hear this right now, and I knew Gerald knew this.  
  
"You would 'whatever' me because you know you was wrong. But, anyway, you tryin to tell me that she had her legs practically wide open, and you walked away. You are one bold brotha, well not brotha, well you know what I mean. Man, I don't think I could have done it. I just can't walk away from a freebie, with no commitments, no back charges, no hidden agreements-"   
  
"Gerald you're making her sound like a car." I said laughing.  
  
"Man you know what I mean shut up and let me finish. Anyway, I mean it was bold, but it was stupid. I mean not just regular stupid, real stupid. I mean, stupid like Eugene stupid. I think that what you done did was the stupidest thing any man could do. I think that you are the only man on earth that will refuse Helga G. Pataki. I mean if Phoebe was not her best friend and if Helga was not so viscous, I woulda been hit that. Cause that girl is like the, the, the-"   
  
"The most pretties, cutest, finest, sexiest, hottest, voluptuous, delicious female I know."  
  
" Yea," Gerald looked at me funny, I don't know why though. "I think you right, I don't know bout all that delicious stuff, but yea. Hey Arnold I think you got a thing for her, because nobody would be talkin' bout nobody like that unless they got a thing for 'em."   
  
" No way, Helga, she terrorized me though out my childhood. No Gerald I don't have a thing for Helga I just think she's hot that's all."   
  
"Yea what ever 'I just think she's hot'" Gerald said mocking me making himself sound white, I hate when he does that. "You didn't just say she was hot you said that she was delicious. And again nobody would say that unless they got a thing for 'em. OK just think about it?" 


	2. Day Two

Day Two   
  
Arnold's POV   
  
The next day went kind of slow I only saw Helga once or twice, the first time was on the way to school. She was walking next to Phoebe, she looked like she had been crying. I was just about to say something to her when Lila called me.   
  
"Oh Arnold dear can you come here." Helga looks at Lila with such hate when I walked over to Lila.   
  
"Sure Lila, here I come," Lila was standing with Rhonda. They had become best friend since Lila's grandmother died and left her all of her money that was more then even Rhonda had. "What did you want Lila"   
  
"Oh yes, well, Arnold I was thinking about our relationship and I ever so don't think it's working out. I know you have been ever so drooling over me for years but this relationship is ever so cutting majorly into my social life. I'm ever so sorry Arnold."  
  
I didn't know what to say or feel, my mind told me to get mad because I was getting dumped, but she was the one who begged me to date her. I mean I had finally gotten over her, and here she comes asking me to date her. OK, let me stop, that's a long story and I really don't want to get in to that right now. So don't ask me to. Anyway I didn't feel like getting mad at her will be the right thing to fell. Actually, I was kind of happy she broke up with me. I don't know why though, guess I was tried of her annoying way of doing basically everything.  
  
"Hello? Arnold are you ever so there?" Lila said waving her hand in my face.   
  
"Oh, Lila, sorry I must of spaced out." She gave me this 'oh you poor thing' look. It was repulsive.  
  
"Yes Arnold I can see why you would 'space out'. The girl who you had the ever so biggest crush on is dumping you, I know it hurts Arnold but go on. I'm not your whole life Arnold. You should go out and explore the world. I would die if anyone every did that to me, not that they would." She padded me on the shoulder and walked away with Rhonda even before I could respond. Can you believe that Lila thought I was depressed because she broke up with me? Oh was she wrong, but I let it go.   
  
"Hey Arnold my man, wha's up man?" Gerald said while we did are handshake.   
  
"Hey Gerald nothing much just thinking." I replied as we walked towards the building.   
  
"About Helga?" He said with a mischievous smile.   
  
"No Gerald, I was really thinking about Lila." I said as I ran my hand through my hair.   
  
"That's a name I ain't heard in a while. I thought Lila was out since Helga walked in." He said while laughing and pointing at me.  
  
"HA HA very funny, Gerald I don't care about Helga. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that, man." I said with a bit of an attitude.   
  
"All right man you ain't got to get so touchy."   
  
"I don't think I was being touchy about it, I was just saying that I don't care about her that's all man"   
  
"OK man what ever, lets just go to class"   
  
"OK Gerald" But as I started to walk into the building, I saw her she was walking so slowly. Her and Phoebe were walking together, she looked so sad I just couldn't believe it was because of me. No it wasn't my fault it was her fault, yeah all her fault.   
  
"Arnold you're staring at her" Gerald said breaking my thought.   
  
"Oh no I was just looking that way, oh what ever lets go."  
  
No one's POV  
  
"OK class we will be starting on the Revolutionary War. All right lets see who's been studying," Mr. Person said as he looked around the class. "Ah Ms. Pataki would you care to tell me the year the War took place?"   
  
Helga thought for awhile, "Your the teacher you tell me" the class began to laugh at her statement.   
  
"Ms.Pataki this is not like you is there something wrong?"   
  
"Nothing you can help with" Helga replied sounding very melancholy, but the bell rung before Mr. Person could respond. The kids poured out of the class heading to the next. Helga's next class was Poetry, all of the gang had that class it was the only one they all had together. Helga walked to her locker not looking at where she was going. Next thing you know she walked right in to Harold.   
  
"Hey watch where you're going girl" Everyone stopped and turned expecting to see a fight. Helga picked up her books and dusted her pants off and straitens her shirt. Helga opened her mouth the entire hall went quiet expecting the worse.   
  
"I'm sorry Harold I didn't see you" she said with a weak smile that she forced. Everyone just looked at each other in disbelief. Arnold was among the crowed and was as clueless as the rest as to why she didn't rearrange Harold's face. He just watched her walk away, he soon followed considering they had the same class. When he got to his class he saw that everyone was there, but only one person was missing Helga. He thought she would be there before him, but she wasn't there. Arnold went to sit down next to Sid and Stinky, ten minutes later Helga walked in. Everyone stared at her because she usual was first in class besides Lila (who continues to keep up the good girl act even thought she's a rich snob.) and Phoebe. Helga slowly walked to her seat everyone followed her with their eyes. Ms. Martinez walked in shortly after Helga, who was a very pretty young Latino woman. She was mostly everyone's favorite teacher, and mostly ever boy's crash. She had long black hair that she wore up in a bun, but two or three strands of hair would always escape.   
  
"OK clase (For those unfortunate ones that's Spanish) we will began with to work on something Nuevo, new. I know that all of you are very good writer and can do really bueno, well by yourselves, pero, but I want you all to work juntos, together. OK the asingacion, assignment will be for tu, you to write a poem on the way your vida, life and where you want to go in life. Tomo no I will not take life historias, stories. Is that claro, clear?" Yea's and yes's started to break from the kids. "Bueno, all right let me give you your socio, partner." She turned around and grabbed a sheet of paper off of her desk. Then turned back to see a lot of anxious faces. "OK First group is Sid and Rhonda, Stinky and Lila, Harold and Nadine, Sheena and Eugene, Gerald and Phoebe, Curly and Shirly how about that Shirly and Curly." She and the classed laughed but she quickly returned to her list. " Lorenzo and Jennifer, Christopher and Laura, Carols and.........."   
  
But before she could finish, she was rudely cut off.   
  
"It is Charles, Ms. Martinez Charles not Carols." She looked at him with a look of care.   
  
"Yes I know Charles, pero I was saying your name." Charles looked like he was going to explode when Arnold called him.   
  
"Hey Charles, she's right she was saying your name"   
  
"What you too Arnold?"   
  
"No Charles, Carols is how they say Charles in Spanish. (Bet you did know that) So she was saying your name only in a different language see?"   
  
"Oh now I see I'm sorry Ms. Martinez, I didn't know" Ms. Martinez nodded at Arnold for coming to her rescue.   
  
"That is quit OK Carols los sientos Charles. Anyway to get lomo, back to what I was doing. Carols and Alex, and last but not lease Helga and Arnold." Helga's head quickly shot up at this, she stood up and protested.   
  
"NO I CAN NOT WORK WITH HIM," she shouted "PLEASE MS.MARTINAZ CAN I HAVE ANOTHER PARTNER." Arnold also stood up also to protest.   
  
" Ms. Martinez I can not work with that woman," he said pointing at her still looking at his superior. " She mean, pushy and too demanding, I can not, will not work with her." Before Ms. Martinez could respond Helga was right in Arnold's face.   
  
"Who you calling pushy, bucko."   
  
"You, and don't call me bucko. My name is Arnold, A R N O L D, Arnold, got it."  
  
"No I don't got it, and I'll damn well call you want ever the hell I fell like football geek."   
  
"You know what you blonde hair freak that's it you have pushed the last, football geek, head whatever you call me, in my face it's over sister all over."   
  
"Oh and just what are you going to do about it FOOT BALL HEAD." Arnold just looked at her. "Exactly I know you couldn't do nothing, because your nothing more then a football headed freak with no parents." Everyone just stared at her because she had gone there. Arnold had a rage in his eyes that would have made the devil go strait.   
  
" Helga you nothing more then an obsessive, pushy, mean, demanding bitch. And I might not have parents but with the ones you got I would wish to be an orphan. Hell you wonder why they don't love you Helga because they know your good for nothing. Your nothing but talk, your nothing Helga and you'll always be nothing. You know sometimes I wish I never had met you Helga G. Pataki maybe my life would had been so much better." Arnold lowered his voice so only she could hear. "And it wasn't Lila that made me leave. It was you."   
  
Helga was taking everything with out crying although it hurt her till the point she just wanted to die, but when he said that she just couldn't hold back. Tears stared to flow down Helga's soft skin. Helga was sobbing so hard that her sight was hardly useable, she fell to the ground grabbing her face. Arnold just stood there standing over her like she was a bug he had just killed. Helga felt hands on her shoulders she knew it was Phoebe. She lifted Helga off the ground and out the door. Helga sobs could be heard all the way down the west hall, everyone came to the door to see what had happened. Phoebe walked Helga to the nearest bathroom to try to calm her down. She opened the door and two girls where smoking, when they saw Helga they just stared at her. Phoebe looked very annoyed with them   
  
"Can you please excuse us" the girls began to walk out the door, we they left Phoebe set Helga in the chair in the corner. She gave her some tissue, and rubbed her shoulders.   
  
"Helga please stop crying" Helga's sobs only got louder. "Helga stop crying it won't help to just give you self a head ache. Helga stop crying a little and looked at Phoebe "OK that's better now Helga I'm sure Arnold didn't mean any of those things you parents love you. And you are something you something special." Helga looked Phoebe in the eye   
  
"Pheebs that's not what made me cry."   
  
"What did Helga what did he say?" Helga tried to talk will she cried.   
  
"He said that that Lila wasn't th the re re reasoned he left th that day. He he he said th that it w w wa was me." Helga began to cry harder at her last word.  
  
Arnold's POV  
  
I know that what I said to Helga was a lie, everything I said to her was a lie. I know there was no way she was going to forgive me. Anyway right after Helga and Phoebe walked out the room Gerald grabbed my arm.   
  
"Man what is up with you are you crazy. Why did you tell her that man that was low." I opened my mouth to speak when Ms. Martinez called me up to her desk.   
  
"Arnold Please come here." She looked very disappointed.  
  
As I was walking up to her desk all I heard was "jerk!" "asshole!" "prick!" I don't know why all of them are ganging up on me she insulted first. Anyway when I got to Ms. Martinez desk she looked down at her desk then looked up.  
  
"Arnold I am very shocked at your comportamiento, behavior today. I am afraid I have to give you detention for a month." I couldn't believe what I was hearing I was getting detention because of Helga.   
  
"But what about Helga, I'm the only one that has to suffer?"   
  
"No Arnold she will also be in detention. Only she will go on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and you will go Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. OK." I nodded and went back to my seat, but before I could sit down the bell rung. I slowly grabbed my stuff and walking to my next class.   
  
Gerald didn't say a word to me at all, which was a little weird because Gerald was never quiet, so I decided to break the silence.   
  
"Gerald are you sure we got that test today, I'm not sure?" Gerald just made a little hump sound and kept walking. "Gerald you can't possibly be mad at me she was in the wrong as much as me." Gerald said nothing and walked in the class.   
  
When I got to my seat Helga and Phoebe walked in, Helga's eyes were blood red and had a tissue in her hand. She sat in her seat that was next to Gerald and slouched down in her seat. Mr. B walked in seconds later.   
  
"OK science bugs I got some good news and so bad. Naturally you want to hear the bad first so here goes, No test today isn't that horrible." The class started to cheer happily, only person who was upset was Phoebe. "Yes I feel your pain, anyway the good news is I have replaced the test with a project." The class cheers quickly became whines most coming from Harold.  
  
"Aw another project I think my head's going to explode MOMMY" Mr. B turned to Harold.  
  
"Harold I assure you that your head is not going to explode" Harold gave a sigh of relief, Mr. B quickly continued "Now the project is to grow a one celled organism and to........" Mr. B continued to tell about the project Gerald kept looking at me and shaking his head. I began to think that maybe I was wrong to tell Helga she was why I left even though it was a lie.   
  
"Oh yea" Mr. B said interrupting my thought. "And this is a group project, figured that would be fun. Anyway your partner is the person sitting next to you. Isn't that great?" I guess I'm OK with that because I was sitting next to this kid named Thomas he was OK in Bio. I turned to see what Gerald was doing and he was looking very happy.   
  
"What are you so happy about" "  
  
I am happy because I got Helga, who is the smartest person in Biology, as a partner not that you would care about Helga." I wanted to tell Gerald that he was wrong to say that she was the smartest, because I was. But what he said about me not caring was wrong, but I couldn't tell him that.  
  
"Yea whatever Gerald." I turned back to Thomas who was looking at me like I had just murdered a kid or something. I figured he had found out about what I said to Helga. I wanted to apologize but my pride wouldn't let me, you see I'm not the same kid who always apologize when he's wrong. I have grown an ego and got some pride, I guess I got that from Gerald.   
  
When class was over I was so tired and ready to go home, but I still had one class left. I was walking to my locker when Gerald pulled me into the janitor's closet. He pushed me up against the wall, I hit my head a little.   
  
"What is wrong with you Gerald." I said rubbing the back of my head.  
  
"You know what's wrong with me."   
  
"No, I don't, I wouldn't have asked if I did.."  
  
"Well I know you know that you know, you know what I'm talking about"   
  
"Wait, what, Gerald what are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh you know what I'm talking about, don't play stupid."   
  
"Gerald," I said in frustration. " I'm not playing stupid"   
  
"Yea ,I know, you are stupid."   
  
"What, no I'm not if anyone's stupid it's you!"   
  
"Me?" Gerald said pointing to himself. " I know you did not just not call the sexy black man stupid. I should slap ya but I won't cause I like ya. And I ain't stupid just though you should know."   
  
"Gerald this is stupid, what do you want?"  
  
Oh yea, um, you know what I'm talking about." I hit my forehead, then I put both hands on Gerald's shoulders looked him strait in the eye.  
  
"Gerald I have no idea what in the blue hell you are talking about. I know you need help, but could you please tell me what you are trying to say. Take your time if you need to." Gerald stood there with his mouth open for a minute. He slowly brought his hand up to his nose and held it with the index and thumb, while the rest stood strait up in the air. Then he put is left arm around his chest, he started making weird noises then he started to cry.   
  
"I can not believe this I come in here to tell you about Helga and how you need to talk to her. And you in here call me names and talkin bout me, and you know I'm sensitive. You jerk." Gerald sound like that thing that comes on TV when there's a storm. You know that Television Broadcast System thing, you know, when their like this is only a test then this long beep comes on for like 15 minutes. Well that was how Gerald cried. Then he looked back at me   
  
"I guess you just in a roll today buddy, hey I made Helga cry why not Gerald."   
  
"Gerald stop crying you cry in horribly annoying." that only made him cry worse. "Gerald come on tell me what you were going to say." Gerald turned his back to me. "Come on I'm sorry" He turned around.  
  
"OK, I guess I can tell you. You know that I have Helga as a science partner, right?" I nodded. "Well she ain't actin' right."   
  
"OK what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"Because it's your fault she actin' like tha'."   
  
"How is this my fault she's the one acting like she depressed."   
  
" It's yo fault cause you denied her, you called her worthless, you said nobody cared for her, and last but not least you called her a bitch."   
  
"OK so it's still not my fault."   
  
"You know you wrong Arnold, I'm going home. Goodbye."  
  
"Gerald your not going home you still have one class left, which I am sure you made me late for." Gerald squinted his eyes and turned his head to the side,   
  
"Yea you right, but I ain't make you late. You made yo self late, cause you was bein an ass clown."   
  
"How was I being an ass clown when you were the one crying like a girl."  
  
"Hey," Gerald said while pointing at me. "That is not womanly, I am just sensitive. And besides women like that you should try it sometimes."  
  
"You now what Gerald," I said as I pushed Gerald to the side. " I'm out of here I don't have to listen to this." I reached to open the door, but Gerald gripped my arm looked me strait in the face. "Arnold I'm serious you really need to talk to her, cause I know whatever you said to her hurt her deeply man. I not playin, and plus my grade is riding on you come to the realization that you was wrong." I thought about what Gerald said for a while, but then I just left. I was walking to my next class when Lila bummed into me. I turned and looked at her.  
  
'Now what the hell does she want' I said to myself. She most of read my face.  
  
"Arnold I know I probably the last person you want to see. But I ever so need to talk to you."   
  
"About what you already dumped me what else can you want." As I finish what I was saying Gerald turned and looked at me with a very disgusted look. "You know you wrong man, talkin to Lila. But anyway you better talk to Helga I'm not playin wi cha. Cause you know I will wup yo ass if I fail Biology because of you". I could see it all over his face, but I turned and he kept walking. I turned back to Lila she was looking at Gerald, then she turned back to me.  
  
" OK, anyway Arnold what I wanted to talk to you about was well Helga." I wasn't looking at her but when she said that my head turned to her very quickly. Of all the thing she wanted to talk about she wanted to talk about her, my mouth dropped.   
  
"Um, Arnold can you ever so close your mouth, something might fly in." I did.  
  
"Why do you want to talk about 'her' of all people." Lila lowered her head and played with her fingers.   
  
"Because Arnold, I know why you said all those things to her was because of me. I know that you were upset about me dump you, and you got a little angry with her. I can understand but you didn't have to tell her the truth. Just because you where upset about me dumping you, you didn't have to take it out on Helga." I was literally appalled I couldn't not believe what I was hearing. I wanted to tell Lila that everything I said was a lie, even the part about her. But I couldn't.   
  
"Lila I am not depressed over you, as a matter of fact I'm happy that you broke up with me I just hate you didn't do it sooner, maybe I would have given in to Helga." I quickly slapped my hands over my mouth. Lila got this mischievous look on her face when I said that.   
  
"What was that Arnold, what would you have been giving in to?" I put my hands in my pockets and glazed at the ceiling.   
  
"Oh nothing I didn't say anything about Helga"   
  
"Oh yes you did Arnold you said that if I wasn't dating you, you would have giving in to Helga."  
  
"Oh that, I was talking about tutoring in," I stopped to think of what class to lie about. Then I thought about what Gerald had said about Helga being the smartest in Bio. "in Biology. Yea that's it Biology." Lila looked at me like she couldn't believe what a bad lair I was.   
  
"Arnold I'm not stupid I know what you wanted." She stepped up close stood on her toes and whispered in my ear, "Sex" I heard her lick her lips, then she kissed me on the lips and walked away.   
  
"Arnold what are you doing in this hall you have missed thirty minutes if class." Mr. Johnson, the principal, said as he walk towered me.  
  
"Oh Mr. J, I was just walking to class I had misplace an assignment and I was looking for it in my locker, but unfortunately I couldn't find it." I look at him with fake tears in my eyes. "And I worked so hard in it." Mr. J was actually falling for this he walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders.   
  
"Oh that's OK my boy. I'll walk you to class and explain the whole thing to you teacher. OK?" I nodded. Luckily my last class was art, and I had to have a model do. So when Mr. J and I got to my class, he explained that I had misplaced my project. I tried to look as sad as possible.   
  
" Ms. Buckley I am so sorry I couldn't turn my model in on time. And I worked so hard on it." I was crying fake tears she was falling for it too, but my classmates weren't. Anyway I got an extension on the model, then the bell rung and school was out. I had no idea what I was going to do on a Friday with no friends. I was the most hated person in school, and Gerald was mad at me so I guess I'll stay home tonight.   
  
When I got home Gerald was sitting on my steps. "What are you doing here I thought you hated me?" I said while I walked pass him, and opened the door. He got up and walked behind me too my room.   
  
"I'm am mad at you, but I considered that half the city was too. So I decided to put it aside fo the time being."   
  
"Oh thanks for the pity I really needed it. I feel a lot better now." I said opening my door to my room. Gerald walked in behind me and jumped on my couch. He picked up my Sports Illustrated off the floor then he looked at me.   
  
"What did Lila want?"   
  
"Oh that well she," I laid on my bed. "wanted to talk to me about Helga."  
  
"Helga, what she want to talk bout her fo?" Gerald turned the page of the magazine.   
  
"Well it looks like she thinks that I said what I said to her was because I was upset about getting dumped. And just because I was mad at her I didn't have to tell Helga the truth."   
  
Gerald looked up at me, "She think yawl argument was because of her. And yawl call me self- centered." I thought about what he said then I went back to my story.   
  
"Anyway, I got mad at her for thinking I was mad over her, so I say 'Lila I'm not depressed over you as a matter of fact I'm happy you broke up with me. I just hate you did do it sooner, maybe I would have givin into Helga.'" Gerald dropped the magazine and looked me right in the eye.   
  
"You told Lila" I nodded. "Are you trying to kill Helga, man you know they hate each otha."   
  
"I know man I was just talking and it sort of came out."   
  
"You are a dumb ass, you know that right? Because I was just letting you know in case you didn't know."   
  
"Yea I know Gerald."   
  
"Because if you already knew you was a dumb ass, I didn't have to tell you. Because you would had already known."  
  
"I get it Gerald. Anyway I didn't tell her exactly. You see she was like what didn't you give into , and I was all like nothing I ain't say nothing about Helga. Then she was like naw you said that if me and you wasn't dating, you would have givin into Helga." I continued to tell Gerald what happen, till I got to the part where Lila kissed me.   
  
"You let Lila kiss you, I can not believe my sexy black ears."  
  
"Man, I didn't let her kiss me, she caught me off guard. I wasn' t expecting it."   
  
"Yea, she might have kissed you off guard but, what about you tellin' her you almost had sex wit Helga. Almost being the key word."   
  
"Man will you shut up about that, it was yesterday."   
  
"Yea you telling me to shut up cause you know I'm right. Gone pass up a good-"   
  
"Gerald!!!!!!!" 


	3. Day Three

Day Three  
  
Helga couldn't sleep that night, she just couldn't help thinking about what Arnold had said.   
  
' Was it really me, maybe I was just too desperate, maybe.' A knock on Helga's bedroom door interrupted her thoughts.   
  
"Helga are you ok, you didn't come to school today I was very worried." Phoebe said as she opened the door.  
  
"Sorry Pheebs, I just couldn't face him today." Helga stared to cry softly.  
  
"Helga, I've never seen you so upset, don't cry Helga, try and be strong, OK?"  
  
"Ok Pheebs, I'll try." Helga dried her face and got out if bed."  
  
"That's better no don't you feel a lot better?"  
  
Helga smiled for two seconds before she broke out in tears again. "Who am I kidding I a mess Pheebs, I threw myself at the guy I love he turned me down, then he called me good for nothing and obsessive bitch." Tears threaten to fall from Helga's eyes as she talked. "And to top it all off, he said I drove him away." Helga began to cry, Phoebe put her arm around her sobbing best friend. Helga calmed a little at her touch.   
  
"Helga I assure you that Arnold was just upset and met nothing he said. And from what you told me happened he didn't want to go at all."   
  
Helga looked up at Phoebe, "Phoebe he's a guy of course he wouldn't want to leave."   
  
" Helga you know is being a guy has nothing to do with it."   
  
" Well," Helga says bringing her knees to her chin. " You could be right, but the point is he still left. In other words I not good enough for him, maybe if it was Lila he would have stayed, but old Helga no way." Helga took a deep breath. "You know what Pheebs," her voice lowered. "I don't think I can live with out him, I just don't know Pheebs. I really wish he was here, but he's not. He probably wants nothing to do with me at all, he really does hate me." Phoebe could feel her friend's pain through her words, she couldn't believe Arnold was to blame.  
  
"Helga, Arnold is not your whole life, there are more guys out there. Arnold is only one."  
  
"Yea, I know but Arnold is the only on for me." With that said Helga got back in bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
"That Arnold is such a jerk," Phoebe said as she walked out of Helga's room. "I ought to give him a piece of my mind, you know what I am." Phoebe got in her car and headed for the boarding house.  
  
KNOCK, BANG, KICK. "Arnold I know you're in there open this door!" Phoebe yelled at the wooded force field. Arnold nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the noise downstairs. For a minute he thought and hoped it was Helga, but then remembered. He slowly got up and walked to the door.  
  
KNOCK, KICK, KICK "Open this door Arnold NOW!" Phoebe yelled even louder then before.  
  
"What is it?" Arnold asked coolly. But the answer he got wasn't what he had expected. Phoebe had socked him in the nose.  
  
"OW, Phoebe, what was that for, gosh, that really hurt, OW!" Arnold yelled to Phoebe.  
  
"That was for fuckin' up my best friends life, jerk." Phoebe yelled at Arnold.  
  
Arnold had never heard Phoebe so loud or vulgar. Before Arnold could respond, Phoebe had jumped on him knocking him over. Arnold could do anything but scream, Phoebe was punching and punching and punching. It looked like she had him beat, but Arnold felt her left off of him, but he still heard her screaming. When he opened his eyes he saw Gerald tying to rest and her.  
  
"YOU WANT YOUR ASS KICK TOO BLACK BOY!" Phoebe screamed at Gerald while trying to kick him.  
  
"What, girl you best calm down, cause you don't want none of this sexy black choc………" Before he could finish Phoebe has whacked him in the nose, and Gerald started to cry. Phoebe instantly started to feel bad.  
  
"Oh Gerald, I'm so sorry, let me kiss it and make it better." Gerald gave into her with out protest.  
  
"I don't know if I can fo' give ya, I might need a little persuasion."  
  
"That can be arranged." With that Phoebe and Gerald got up and drove off, leaving poor Arnold very sick. 


	4. Day Four

Day Four   
  
Helga's POV  
  
I thought about what Phoebe said and realized that she was positively WRONG, Arnold is not just another guy to me, his the only guy for me. She doesn't understand because she has Gerald, she would feel the same if Gerald was to reject her. (Not that he could) Arnold was everything to me, he was my only reason for living. Arnold, why has thou, my love, forsaken me. I confessed my love to him two times and he just........... threw my to the side.  
  
I skipped school today I couldn't face him with Lila, it would hurt too much. So I sat in my room all day starring at the wall, I couldn't write poems, my inspiration was gone. I felt so empty, I guess Arnold was really everything to me, way more than a crush.   
  
"OLGA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!!" Big Bob called   
  
" It's Helga Bob."   
  
"OK what every just get down here."   
  
" let see what this gorilla wants" I slowly got off my bed and made a weak attempt to straiten my cloths. I went down the stairs as slow as I could, when I got there Bob was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking pretty pissed off. I walked off the last step, which was right in front of Bob  
  
" What," I said very annoyed.  
  
"Don't 'what' me young lady, you have some explaining to do."  
  
" For what" I said putting my hand on my hip with an attitude.   
  
Bob crossed him arms around his chest before continuing "Why don't I have six big white belts in my hand?"   
  
"I don't know you tell me it's your hand Bob" I also folded my arms.   
  
Then Bob had the audacity to put is chubby finger in my face. "It's Dad to you and---------- ------"  
  
"You think I should call you Dad, when you can't even remember my name, I'm your fuckin' daughter for peat's sake. You really think that fair, well guess what I don't think so."   
  
"Hey I know your name."  
  
"Oh yea then what is it, huh?"  
  
" It's um… um,.................... I don't have to answer to you your only 12."  
  
" 12, 12 I'm only 12, not only do you not know my name you don't know how old I am. You know you are the worse father on earth, I hate you!"   
  
" You can't hate me I'm your father, you can't hate your father."   
  
" I can't hate you, I can't hate you. You know what Bob I don't hate you," Bob looked kind of pleased, "I despise you, you are scum to me" Bob's eyes almost came right out of his head.  
  
"Why do you hate me Olga?"   
  
I just had it I couldn't take it "LOOK YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE MY GOSH DAMN NAME IS HELGA THE NAME YOU GAVE ME IS IT THAT HARD. I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING PRINESS OLGA!" At this point I was yelling, "You want to know why I hate you sure I tell you why, you ignored my for my whole life, you don't know who I am. Hell, Bob you never gave me anything, you don't know anything about me, You don't know how old I am you say I'm 12 but I'm 17. I just Hate you."   
  
With that I left Bob in his own self-pity, and ran up the stairs. I went to my room, and slammed the door behind me. I've been waiting to let that out for a long time, but I don't feel any better. I think it made me feel worse. I went to lie on my bed, when the phone rang. I walked very slowly to the phone, I picked up the receiver even slower.   
  
"Hello" I said very uncaring.   
  
"Hi Helga, feeling any better?"   
  
" No Pheebs, as a matter of fact I feel worse."   
  
"Why, I thought after a good night sleep you would feel better."   
  
" Well first of all I didn't sleep a lot last night and when I did sleep I woke up 30 minutes later. Secondly, I got in to a fight with Bob, I tol-"  
  
"Helga you did have a fist fight with him?" I rolled my eyes as if she was there.  
  
" Of course not, verbal."   
  
" Oh I see continue."  
  
" OK, anyway I told him that I hated him, and he asked me why. Then I told him the reason why was.........." I continued to tell Phoebe of today's resent event. I skipped the part of when he asked me about the ' Big White Belts'.   
  
"Boy, Helga you let a big part of your distress out, but are you feeling any better about Arnold?" A tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
"Oh, that, well no, I don't know what I feel anymore."   
  
" You don't love him anymore?"   
  
" Of course I love him Pheebs, I just don't know what I feel about what happened. I know I'm hurting, but there's something else some other feeling. I just can't place it, what do you think Pheebs"  
  
"Well Helga, maybe since Arnold," Phoebe hesitated a little, not wanting to cause Helga anymore pain. "Well you know wh-"  
  
"NO Phoebe go head since Arnold rejected me." I stated to cry softly, I know Phoebe didn't say it because she didn't want to hurt me. But I always have to finish the job, I always had to hurt myself. I hated the way I was, maybe Arnold did too.   
  
"Helga I won't talk about this if it is making you uncomfortable. We can talk about something else." I kind of did want to talk about some thing else. But if we did I would just be thinking about it.   
  
"No, Phoebe I want to."  
  
" OK then, anyway as I was saying, since Arnold turned down your offer, you think that you have no chance with him. And you're hurting because your heart won't let itself believe that. So in simpler terms your mind and your heart are battling in what to believe." I was kind of confused but slowly I got it. "Or Helga you could have an empty void in your heart because you think that he is 'gone forever', as you told me. Do you see what I'm saying Helga?"  
  
"Yea I get it." I said after a while of letting it all sinks in.   
  
"Good now that you know what might be wrong, do you feel some what better about your situation?"   
  
"Phoebe just because I know what the problem is doesn't mean I feel better about having it, crimmity."   
  
"I'm sorry Helga, I was just asking."   
  
"No phoebe I'm sorry shouldn't have yelled at you."  
  
" That all right Helga, well I have to go I'm meeting Gerald in 15 minutes. Goodbye. " Bye Pheebs"  
  
Arnold's POV  
  
I couldn't stop thinking about her, maybe I was feeling guilty about all those lies I told her. It wasn't because I was falling for her or anything. Gerald had just left to meet Phoebe. He still was talking about how stupid I was for not having sex with Helga, I just ignored it.   
  
I was walking down the stairs to get something to eat. I walked into the kitchen; my Grandpa was sitting at the table.  
  
"Hey Short man," my Grandpa just would not stop calling me Short man, even though I was 1 foot taller then him.   
  
"Hey Grandpa" I grabbed a chair and set next to him. I set my head on the table and let my hands dangle at my side.   
  
"Girl trouble?"  
  
"Yea." I said with my head still face down on the table.   
  
"Well tell me about it." I slowly set up, took in a deep breath.  
  
"Well Grandpa you see, it's this girl who's kind of been in love with me for 14 years, and she kind of told me this twice. And she offered me.... Um well she...um." I was at a lost for words, I couldn't tell my Grandpa she offered me sex. I mean he was my Grandpa. I wasn't really expecting what he said next though.   
  
"She offered you sex right?"  
  
" Well, yea how did you know?"   
  
"Well Arnold the same thing happened to me when I was your age. It was about 1947 and I meet this girl you see she was every thing you wanted in a girl, she-"  
  
"Grandpa I still have a problem."   
  
"Oh yea, well let me see if I got this right. She told you she loved you, she started to kiss you and of course you kissed her back, and led her on. Then you pushed her off and tried to leave. Of course she put up a fight, but it didn't work. When you left her house you went home called Gerald, he called you stupid because you didn't have sex with the girl. We all know what a sex-a-holic he is, anyway he makes you feel bad about leading her on. You start thinking about her more now, you go to school say some out-of- line stuff to her. Make her cry, you feel even worse, you start thinking about her even more than before. Now you're feeling really grimy and you find you're self-falling in love with her. You dreaming about her, thinking about her every waking minute. Is that about right?" I was stunned, I was just staring at him. He knew exactly what happened. "Close your mouth Short man." I obeyed.  
  
"Grandpa that's almost exactly what happen. You got everything right except for the-" Grandpa put his hand up.   
  
"Let me guess your not falling in love with her, your still in denial."   
  
"I'm not in denial I'm just not fallen in love with her." He nodded "And I only think about her when I'm talking about her."   
  
"And you are always talking about her, right?"   
  
" Well, yea that's only because I think about her all that time."   
  
"See I told you that you love her.  
  
"I do not, Grandpa I don't know why you think-----------"   
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"What, what's wrong grandpa?"  
  
"Never eat raspberries." With that he ran to his 'office'. Well he was no help. I got up and went to pull down my stairs, when the phone rang. I hated when that happened, I walked over to it, picked it up even slower.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Why Hello Arnold, am I ever so happy you picked up the phone."   
  
"Oh it's you I thought it was somebody important."   
  
"You're not happy to hear from me?"  
  
"How could you tell?" Lila was really the last person I wanted to talk to.   
  
"Anyway, Arnold I have an ever so brilliant idea, and I would like you to be a part of it."   
  
"No way!"   
  
"You don't even know what it is."  
  
"I don't care I'm not doing it."   
  
"I think you will change your mind when I tall Sid that you and Helga had sex."   
  
"We didn't have sex Helga!"   
  
"Oh my your are falling for her you just called me Helga."   
  
" No I didn't I called you Lila."   
  
"OK what ever anyway. You know Sid has the biggest mouth in Seattle, and if he finds out everyone knows. And Helga will hate you more." I can't believe Lila was blackmailing me, I was kind of impressed. I really didn't think she was smart enough.   
  
"OK Lila what is it?"   
  
"I knew you would change your mind. Now Arnold I want you and me to get back together."  
  
" No way in the blue hell am I ever going back with you."   
  
"Oh come on Arnold be a sport, I think Sid is outside of my house to. Hey Sid come here."   
  
"You're bluffing"   
  
"I am," I guess Sid walked to her because I heard a door open and close, then I heard Sid in the background, she was serious.  
  
"OK OK Lila I'll do it." Lila hung up right after I said that.  
  
No One's POV  
  
Arnold hung up the phone soon after Lila hung up. He couldn't believe she would do something like that, he really hated her sometimes. Arnold slowly walked to his room, not saying a word just thinking. He went to lay on his bed when his phone rang; Arnold walked even slower to the phone then he did to his bed.   
  
"Hello?" He said with a yarn.   
  
"Hi Arnold I forgot to tell you that I want you to meet me at the boardwalk today at 6:30 OK?" Arnold took a deep sigh and rolled his eyes.   
  
"Sure Lila." Lila was about to hang up the phone when she remembered,  
  
"Oh and Arnold I'll make sure Helga ever so knows and she will be there. Ta Ta." Arnold just stood there holding the phone stunned. ' She not doing this to get at me she's trying to hurt Helga, what a bitch.' Arnold hung up the phone, he looked over at the clock to see it was 6:45. He walked over to his closet to get his shoes, when Gerald walked through the door.   
  
"What are you doing here Man, I thought you and Phoebe were going to the movies?" Gerald plotted himself on Arnold couch.   
  
"Yea me too." Arnold put his shoes on as he walked over to Gerald.   
  
"What happened."   
  
"Phoebe and me was on our way to the movies and she was talkin' bout her stomach was hurting. So I was like you on ya period, she was like naw. Then I was bout to say somethin' else when this chick tossed her fuckin' cookies all over my damn car. I was so upset you know I almost cried. She threw up all over my car, you know I turned around and took her ass right home, I was furious." (a/n: big word for Gerald) "Now I got to shampoo my whole damn car, I am appalled . I got to wash my baby, you see Arnold my car is my baby it is everything to me next to sex. My poor baby that's like a nut shot to me."   
  
"Gerald it's just a -" Gerald stood up, pointed his finger at me and put his hand on his hip.   
  
" Don't you dare say it just a car. My car is more to me then just a car, my car is like a woman, you got to caress it, make it feel good, hell even lie to it once in a while."   
  
" What ever you say Gerald." Gerald set back down and mumbled a little to himself.   
  
" Hey Gerald guess who the bitch of the century is?" Gerald looked up at Arnold and surged his shoulders.   
  
" Who Man?"   
  
"Lila"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because guess what she did......." Arnold told him everything. Gerald just set and listened, didn't interrupted once. Very rare. "And she said she was going to tell Helga to be at the boardwalk."  
  
"Oh really, man you fuck up."  
  
"Yea I know"  
  
Day Four Pt.2  
  
No One's POV  
  
Arnold and Gerald arrived at the boardwalk around 7:15.   
  
"Man I can't do this if Helga's going to be here."   
  
"Why not man she doesn't know that you and Lila broke up right after you broke her heart."  
  
"Gerald your not helping."  
  
"Sorry man I'm just tellen' the truth, I mean you did brake her heart. It's not like I'm lyin'."  
  
"I know man, but your supposed to be on my side." The two boys walked past the docks to see Helga and Phoebe. Gerald looked really pissed of when he saw Phoebe. He instantly stormed, not walked, but stormed over to the two girls. Gerald walked up behind Phoebe and tapped her on the shoulder.   
  
" Um, excuse me, but can I talk to you?" Phoebe turned around slowly fearing what she knew she would find behind her.   
  
"Oh, Hi" Gerald's hands somehow found their way to his hips.  
  
"Oh Hi? Oh hi?" Gerald turns and looks at Arnold who had just walked up behind them, but was very careful not to look at Helga.  
  
"Girl I ought to make you shampoo my carpets."  
  
"I know Gerald I'm sorry, one day, but not today, you'll know why I was sick." Phoebe turned to look at Helga, and gave her the look that she only knew what she was talking about. Gerald quickly cut in on their telepathic conversation.  
  
"What the hell is you talken' bout." Gerald had said that purposely, because he knew Phoebe hated improper English. Phoebe looked as if someone had ran a knife down a chalkboard.  
  
"Gerald," she screamed. " That was just horrific I have stood for all I can take. Say one more improper thing, one more ain't , and no more sex." She was eye to eye with him looking very serious. Gerald wasn't taking this so good, he looked like he had just lost his best friend. His jaw almost hit the ground.  
  
"No more, no more." Gerald began to mumble and stumbled a little, then he slowly looked up at Phoebe and said  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He screamed. "Phoebe baby you can't do this to me, that, that's like air to me. I need it, please, do anything but that, I beg of ya, please." Phoebe's look told him she was staying true to her word, but Gerald wasn't giving up the fight. "OK you want mo' I'll give ya mo', Phoebe I'll get down on he knee girl" he did as he said, Helga and Arnold just watched amused.  
  
"PLEASE, anything but that I'm on my knees begging you." Phoebe looked at her hoping boyfriend and started to think a little. She knew that this would break Gerald's spirit.   
  
"Ok Gerald," the small girl said as Gerald looked up hoping. "Tell me you love me and your off the hook." Gerald looked at her funny because he knew she knew he had never said that to one person in his entire life. Gerald slowly got off the ground careful not to take his eyes off of her.   
  
"Are you crazy you know I can't."   
  
" You don't love me Gerald?"   
  
"Of course I do"   
  
"Then say it," Gerald looked Phoebe right in the eye, he tried to say it but the words were stuck.   
  
"Phoebe I'm sorry, I can't." A tear ran down Phoebe's face, but her expression never changed.   
  
"How can you answer yes when you can't say it, your yes means nothing. I don't know anymore Gerald, I can't be with someone who claims to love me, but can't say it. I'm sorry," Phoebe brushed pass Gerald, "Excuse me Arnold." She said as she walked pass him, but her voice cracked and she began to cry as she walked away. Gerald stood in the same spot speechless, he wanted to go after her but his pride was standing in his way. Gerald then felt a hand on his shoulder, he knew it was Arnold.   
  
"You OK man?"   
  
"Yea, I'm fine," he lied. "I don't need her I got plenty who would beg to take her place." Gerald didn't sound too convincing.  
  
" But do you want to replace her?"  
  
"Why the hell you care," Gerald snapped at Arnold. "I need to walk." Gerald walked off leaving Arnold and Helga there alone. Arnold turned to find her staring at the water, he assumed she hadn't been listening. He sat next to her and looked out at the water. ' I wonder what's she looking for' He thought, suddenly he found his mind could talk aloud. "What are you looking for?" Helga turned quickly, she looked very startled. "I'm sorry Helga did I scare you?" Helga was still staring at him, not saying a word, she could help but feel her love for him. She wanted so much to jump into his arms, but was afraid it would end the same as before. ' God he looks good' She thought to herself. Helga became dazed by him, she was dazzled by his looks, she could think of nothing more than him. Arnold disturbed her thoughts of him, by waving his hand in front of her face.   
  
"Hello, Helga I asked you a question." Helga quickly looked away from him and blushed a bit. Helga's long golden hair blew in the wind as she pondered on what to say to Arnold. Arnold found himself staring at Helga, ' She's so beautiful' Arnold was going to tell her what he was thinking when Lila walked up behind him.   
  
"Why hello Arnold, my sweet." She said very happly, she turned and looked at Helga.   
  
"Helga," she said plainly. Helga got up to leave when Lila grabbed her. "And just where do you think you going." Helga looked at Lila as if she was school lunch, and yanked her arm away.   
  
"Away from you and him." She said as she pointed at Arnold, who was just getting up of the dock.   
  
"Oh no your not," Lila said. "I have an ever so wonderful day for us three." Both Arnold and Helga looked stunned.   
  
" Us three?" Arnold and Helga said in unisons.   
  
"Why Of course," Lila screeched while clapping her hands together.  
  
"Me and Arnold are celebrating are getting back together." Helga's jaw dropped she looked as if she had stop breathing.   
  
"When did you two break up?" Helga asked when she regained her breath. "We ever so broke up 2 days ago, on Tuesday." Helga went pale, white as snow even. She turned and looked at Arnold, ' How could you do this to me, why would you do this to me.' she thought looking very hurt, Helga tried her hardest not to cry. She didn't want to cry in front on Lie- la, but she couldn't help it. A tear rolled down her soft cheek, then out of nowhere Helga slapped Arnold with all her might. Arnold nor Lila was expecting that,   
  
" I thought she would slap me, guess I was wrong." Lila said, loving every minute of Helga's sorrow. Arnold couldn't say a word, he was speechless. Helga could take anymore of this, so she ran away from Arnold and what she thought was her problems. Arnold watched her ran till she was now longer visible. ' I'm sorry' Was all her could think to say to Helga, but it was too late.   
  
"Well that went well, hell that went better that I thought it would." Lila said with an evil grin on her face. Arnold turned and looked at her in disbelief.   
  
"You bitch," He said out of anger.   
  
"What did you call me?" she said while putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"You heard me Lila, your a bitch. Why would you do that to her what did she ever do to you." Lila didn't want to tell Arnold the real reason she did it, so she lied. "Because Arnold I hate her plain and simple."  
  
"Lila I know your lying, tell me the truth NOW." Lila looked afraid, because she had never heard Arnold yell before.   
  
"OK Arnold I'll tell you why, because I was jealous of her that's why."   
  
"Jealous, why?"   
  
" Because she was so much prettier then me, and she had," Lila stopped not wanting to say her last words.  
  
"Because she had what Lila?" Arnold asked.   
  
"Because she had you Arnold that why, Arnold I've been in love with you since I got here in 4th grade. And I see the way you look at Helga, even then Arnold. I knew she wanted you when she told me she loved you when we were doing Romeo and Juliet. I was ever so stupid that I gave her the part, Arnold I wanted to kiss you. I was ever so furious Arnold, so I vowed I would get her back, and I knew how."   
  
"How Lila?"  
  
"You, I knew you were all she lived for and I knew that she would tell you again one day." Arnold could not believe what he was hearing, Lila jealous of Helga. Not only that hearing this made him feel worse about what he did to Helga.  
  
"But Lila if you wanted to make her jealous why did you break up with me?" Arnold asked   
  
"Well, I thought that she would never do it, and I could get back with you anytime." Lila said before she instantly cheered up. "Anyway looks like I hurt her enough for one day Ta Ta Arnold." Lila walked away while she was waving at Arnold.  
  
Arnold had been walking around the boardwalk looking for Helga for hours. But when he found her she was getting in a boat head to Elk island. ' Why is she going to Elk Island?' Arnold asked himself as he watch her. Arnold began to walk towards the boat, but he got there to late. Helga was sitting in the back of the boat looking back at Arnold, she just wanted to die. So Helga picked up the rope that was tied to the anchor, and tied it around her waist. Arnold saw this and quickly yelled out to her,   
  
"Helga no." But she ignored him she then pushed the anchor in to the water, pulling her down with it. Arnold could not believe what he had just saw. He was staring at her go down, then mentally kicked himself for standing there so long. Arnold quickly shed his shoes and shirt, and jumped in the water after her. When he got down to her he tried to pull her up but she fought him. Arnold got a hold to the rope and untied it. Then he tried to pull her up, but she had set down in the hook of the anchor. Arnold could not pull her up with out cutting her. Helga had passed out shortly after he untied her. Arnold pulled her up causing the anchor to leave a deep gash in her left leg. He quickly swam her up to the surface, she wasn't breathing. He quickly got her mouth to mouth, Arnold did this and she started to breath again. But instead of letting her up Arnold's tough found it's way into her mouth, Helga pushed him off of her quickly. They stared at each other before anyone said anything, Arnold broke the silence.   
  
"Are you OK Helga."   
  
"Yea I think so" Helga said tiredly.  
  
"You want me to take you home?" he asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
Day Four No One's POV  
  
After Arnold picked Helga up, and put her in his car he notice she was bleeding really badly. He was staring at her leg, she noticed him.  
  
"What?" she said kind of irritated.  
  
"Nothing," he stared the car. " it's just you leg it's bleeding pretty bad, don't you think?" Helga looked down at her leg, it was hurting pretty badly.  
  
"No it's not that bad, I can fix it at home."  
  
"No, Helga I think you need to go to the hosp-" Helga cut him off by putting her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Don't even say hospitals, I hate them."  
  
"But Helga not only do you need to go for your leg, you might still need to be checked for," Arnold hesitated.  
  
"No Arnold I don't need to go, I fine." Helga tried to cross her leg the pain made tears stream down her face.  
  
"Helga I can see that it hurts, I'm taking you to the hospital."  
  
"No Arnold take me home."  
  
"Ok Helga sure." Helga and Arnold drove in silence, not saying a word to one another.  
  
Helga looked out of the window wondering why Arnold jumped in after her, 'maybe he was just trying to do the 'right thing'. Or maybe, just maybe, he wanted to save me because he was in love. No Arnold's not in love with me, I was stupid to think so.' Tears started to stream down Helga's face, Helga's heart was aching for the pain of thinking of Arnold. She tried not to, but it was hard when he was sitting right next to her. Arnold turned to see that Helga was crying.  
  
"What's wrong Helga?" Arnold asked even though he already knew the answer. Helga quickly wiped her tears and turned toward Arnold giving him a weak smile. She put her wet hair behind her ear.  
  
"I'm not crying Arnold," Arnold's jaw drooped at the very unbelievable lie she just told. "Something was in my eye." Helga finished.  
  
"It must have been really big because you were tearing really bad Helga." Helga looked out of the window trying not to pay attention to him.  
  
"Hey what the hell are we doing here?" Helga said as Arnold pulled into the hospital parking lot.  
  
"I'm sorry Helga but your leg is really bad, and it just wouldn't be right if I took you home like that. OK?" Helga turned her whole body to Arnold.  
  
"No the hell it's not OK, I told you to take me home."  
  
"Well I'm not doing what you told me to do." Helga let out a very loud very deep sigh.  
  
"Well I'm not going in there, No way are you getting me in there Bucko." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Arnold got out of his car walked to Helga's side of the car. He opened the door and put one arm over her waist gripping her side. He swiftly pulled her out of the car, Helga began to kick and scream giving Arnold a harder time to hold her up. Arnold walked to the entrance of the hospital, with Helga still kicking. He walked to the receptionist.  
  
"May I help you young man?" she asked looking strangely at him and Helga.  
  
"Yea," he said while popping Helga onto him hip, with one arm around her waist. "I'd like to check her in."  
  
"No he wouldn't." Helga objected.  
  
"Yes I would." Arnold protested back.  
  
"No he wouldn't.  
  
"Yea I would"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"STOP" the receptionist yelled over the two. "Know what's wrong with her?"  
  
"Oh, well she has a deep gash in her leg and it's bleeding pretty bad."  
  
"OK well take her to the second door on the right and wait for a doctor to see you."  
  
"Thanks" Arnold said as he walked off.  
  
Arnold waited with Helga till she went to see the doctor. He called Phoebe and told her what happened, and told her to meet Helga at the hospital. Arnold left the hospital when Phoebe got there. Arnold went home and tried to sleep, but he couldn't because he couldn't stop thinking about Helga. 


	5. Day Five

Day Five  
  
Arnold woke up late today, because he could stop thinking about Helga. He rolled out of bed literally, he slowly walked to the W.C. to take a shower. But when he got there Mr.Potts was in the shower, so Arnold walked to the kitchen to find his Grandpa.  
  
"Hey Grandpa," He said as he pulled a chair up to the table.  
  
"Hey Shortman, you fix things with her?" Arnold looked at his grandfather confused.  
  
"Who's her and what thing."  
  
"You know that girl who's name you was calling out in your sleep." Arnold turned red with embarrassment. He tried to cover it with his towel, but in vein.  
  
"No I didn't, I think I made it worse."  
  
"How so?" Grandpa said while getting a apple off the counter.  
  
"Well," Arnold said while watching his Grandpa sit down. "You know my ex Lila right?"  
  
"Oh her, yea I remember her ."  
  
"Yea her." Arnold went on to tell him the story.  
  
Meanwhile at the hospital, Phoebe and Helga was getting ready to leave.  
  
"You know what Pheebs,?" Helga said as she signed he twenty-seventh paper today.  
  
"What Helga?" her friend asked in curiosity.  
  
"I'm done with him,"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Arnold." she said turning to face her friend. "I'm done with this whole thing. I just what my heart to be free and live, but my infatuation with him is holding it back."  
  
"Well," Phoebe said as her and Helga walked to her car. "Maybe you should get rid of all your items of love. Maybe then you will be free of him."  
  
"I don't know maybe it will work, I'll try it." she said as she and Phoebe left the hospital.  
  
"And then I came home," Arnold concluded to his Grandpa.  
  
"Wow Shortman some story, sounds like she head over hills for ya. What are you going to do about it." His Grandpa asked while eating a turkey sandwich.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do."  
  
"Well do you love her back." Arnold processed Grandpa's question for a while.   
  
" I really can't say Grandpa, I mean part of me wants to say yes, but the other part is unsure."  
  
"Well looks to me that you love her almost as much as she loves you." Arnold looked at his grandfather then down at the table, then back to his grandfather.  
  
"You know what Grandpa, maybe your right, I'm going to talk to her today. Matter of fact I'll go when I get dressed. Thanks Grandpa you helped a lot." Then Arnold turned and went to the W.C. to take a shower.  
  
Arnold could not stop thinking about Helga, he couldn't wait till he could see her again.  
  
"I don't ever want to be apart from her again." Arnold said full of love.  
  
Mean while at Helga's.  
  
"I don't ever want to see him ever again," Helga said to Phoebe. The small girl set next to her friend on her bed.  
  
"Helga you can't possible mean that."  
  
" Of course I do, why wouldn't I." Helga said as she bit her nails nervously.  
  
"Helga I can't believe you, I know that you are deeply in love with him. And no one can give up love that easy."  
  
"What about you and Gerald," Helga said in frustration, but she quickly began to regret it, when a tear slowly ran down Phoebe's face. She looked down to try to hide it, but in vein.  
  
"Look Phoebe I'm sorry that wasn't called for I'm really sorry." Phoebe wiped her face and put on a fake smile.  
  
"No Helga it's quit all right I really don't care if-" Phoebe was cut off by her cell phone. She picked it up and saw Gerald's number on it. She quickly put it back down,  
  
"Aren't you going to answer that?" Helga asked  
  
"No." Was all Phoebe said before putting her phone back into her bag.  
  
"What's up with that?" Helga asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You not answering your phone, ."  
  
"So, what's you point?"  
  
"My point is you always answer your phone."  
  
"So I didn't feel like talking." Phoebe said as she looked to the floor.  
  
"Talk to who?" Helga said slowly.  
  
"No one," Phoebe said in a whisper.  
  
"Was this nobody Gerald?" Phoebe started to cry softly when those last words left Helga's mouth.  
  
Arnold walked out of the boarding house very determined. He walked over to Helga's house and lifted his fist to knock, but before he could Phoebe opened the door.  
  
"Oh Phoebe," Phoebe looked up with blood shot eyes. "What's wrong Pheebs?"  
  
"Nothing Arnold I'm fine." she lied. But Arnold quickly remembered what happened between her and Gerald.  
  
"Well OK, I'll see ya around?"  
  
"Yea sure, good bye Arnold." Phoebe said as she walked off the porch and into her car.  
  
Arnold walked into Helga's house and went strait to her room. He bust through the door scaring her.  
  
"Helga." he said as he walked up to her.  
  
"What?" Arnold had noticed box upon box stacked up in her room.  
  
"What's all this?" He asked  
  
"Well Arnold," she said as she put her hand on her hip. "This is all you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"All you, all my poems and shrines, and everything that represent you."  
  
"Why do you have them boxed?"  
  
"Because I'm getting rid off them."  
  
"Why?" Arnold almost shouted.  
  
"Because Arnold." she shouted back. "I'm trying to forget." Helga sat down on her bed knowing this conversation would make it even harder to forget.  
  
"Forget what?" He said in a whisper as he sat next to her grabbing her hand.  
  
"You." She said very softly, as a tear rolled down her soft cheek. Arnold wiped her tear away while lifting her face to his.  
  
"But you can't Helga because I won't forget you."  
  
"Arnold please." she said turning from him quickly.  
  
"Helga I love you." this is what Helga wanted to hear for 14 years, she thought she would be happy, but that were causing her so much pain.  
  
"You can't love me Arnold."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Arnold you just can't."  
  
"Helga you don't really want to forget me, do you?" Helga didn't answer him. "You can't even answer Helga."  
  
"Arnold, I want you to forget me."  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Yes you can"  
  
"No really I can't, my heart won't allow it." Helga couldn't take it anymore she couldn't hold back the tears. Arnold grabbed her and she cry onto his shoulder. Helga remand in his arms for hours, they never talked he just held her. (a/n don't you wish you had somebody like that.)  
  
"Arnold I need time to think, OK this isn't a no and it's not a yes, but a maybe OK?" she said still in his arms.  
  
"OK Helga I'll give you time, but before I go, I won't you to know that I do love you Helga as much as you claim you don't love me." Arnold left Helga thinking in her bed as he walked home feeling empty without her answer.  
  
Arnold walked home thinking about what he would do if Helga said no, but he didn't really have time to think about it because Gerald was sitting on his stoop.  
  
"Hey man," Arnold said as he walked up to Gerald.  
  
"What's up Arnold." Gerald said very dull.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Arnold said as he set next to him. Gerald took a deep sigh.  
  
"Not really man." Gerald put his elbows on his knees as he covered his face, Arnold tried comforting him by putting his hand on Gerald's back.  
  
"It's all right man." Gerald quickly set up and gave Arnold a 'the hell it ain't' look'.  
  
"Is you fuckin' kiddin' me it ain't fine, I just let the best thang in my life go. And you go say it's all right, man you must be out yo fuckin' head." Gerald shouted at Arnold. "Gone say some it's all right you must be fuckin' crazy." Gerald mumbled to himself.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry man, I can't say I know how you fell, but I-"  
  
"Hell naw you don't know what the hell I'm feeling." Gerald said cutting off Arnold.  
  
"I know man, I was going to say that you should just swallow your pride and give her what she wants ."  
  
"I can't man, it's not that easy."  
  
"Gerald you love her don't you?"  
  
"Yea man."  
  
"Then just say it."  
  
"I can't, man you just don't understand."  
  
"I really don't. Look man just repeat after me. OK?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"All right, Phoebe."  
  
"Phoebe."  
  
"I"  
  
"I"  
  
"Love"  
  
"Lo.......lo.........lov.......luv............liv. Man I can't do it.  
  
"Yes you can man, now came on. Love"  
  
"L..o...v..e" Gerald took a deep sigh.  
  
"See there you go. you."  
  
"You"  
  
"Now put it all together. Phoebe I love you. Now you try."  
  
"All right, Phoebe I love you." Gerald dragged out.  
  
"Now was that hard."  
  
"Very"  
  
"You think you can tell her?"  
  
"I don't know man, I don't think so."  
  
"Why"  
  
"Cause when ever I'm around her I freeze up, I avoid the subject when ever she brings it up.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ok I can't talk bout this no more, where you comin' from anyway?"  
  
" Oh I'm coming from Helga's house."  
  
"Oh what fo'"  
  
"Well I came to a conclusion that I loved her back and I went to tell her. But when I got there she had all these boxes stacked up. I asked her what they were for, then she said they were all of her poems and things. So I asked why she had them packed up, she says that she was getting rid of them......" Arnold conclude to tell Gerald what happened at Helga's house earlier in the day.  
  
"And then I meet up with you." Arnold finished. Gerald took a minute to take in what Arnold had just told him.  
  
"Hum, well what do you think she gone do?" Gerald asked  
  
"Don't know, but I hope she really thinks about it, I mean it's like I can't live without her. Know what I mean?"  
  
Gerald took a deep sigh. "Oh to well."  
  
"Oh, well I hope she says yes I really want her, I mean really badly. I don't ever remember being this horny. I mean I don't just want her sexually, I want her as in the person she is. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Yea," Gerald said thinking about Phoebe the same way Arnold was thinking about Helga. They walked up to Arnold's room.  
  
"I mean she's sexy" Arnold said talking about Helga  
  
"Beautiful" Gerald said thinking about Phoebe.  
  
"Sweet,"  
  
"Scrumptious"  
  
"everything I ever wanted"  
  
"Yea and I let it get away." both Arnold and Gerald said in unisons  
  
"Yea," Both said responding to the other.  
  
"Man we sound really pathetic." Arnold said while walking to his bag, he pulled out a thick pink notebook, undoubtedly Helga's. Gerald looked at it strangely,  
  
"What's that man?"  
  
"Something I picked up at Helga's."  
  
"What's in it?"  
  
"Poems"  
  
"Oh, read one."  
  
"OK," Arnold said as he walked to sit on his bed. Arnold slowly flipped through the pages.  
  
"OK here's one............... Taboo what I want right now  
  
such damn taboo  
  
its so unhealthy  
  
but I cant help myself  
  
my desire awaits for him  
  
for his soft kiss and rough touch  
  
I've never met him  
  
only seen him and heard his voice  
  
but yet I want him  
  
want him so badly  
  
so wrong to want what you've never have  
  
once I meet him  
  
I will release my desires  
  
and explode with ecstasy onto his very body  
  
moaning quietly in his ears  
  
screaming gently in my mind  
  
I want him...and yet I can't have him...  
  
such taboo to want such a thing... (I am so thankful to Yuri Rai for letting me use her poem, your a saint)   
  
" That's so deep shit man."  
  
"Yea I know."  
  
"She got another one in there?"  
  
"Yea let's see, um OK, what about this one, it's called estasy's dance" My bed is lonely, and so cold too  
  
As I lay here alone and dream of you  
  
Ooh, how I want you desperately  
  
To have you here in bed with me  
  
To feel your body cover mine  
  
Our passion raw and unconfined  
  
Your manhood stiff as I pull you near  
  
Whispering my needs into your ear  
  
As I feel you enter me deep within  
  
Ooh, the pleasure your love instills  
  
As my body trembles with throbbing thrills  
  
Ooh, My Love! Deeper! I beg...  
  
Surrounding your waist with the length of my legs  
  
My mouth at your throat, my teeth lightly graze  
  
As you're giving me all that my hunger craves  
  
Moving as one, like the waves of the ocean  
  
Thrusting and grinding in continuous motions  
  
Your name on my lips time and again  
  
Hugging you tightly so deep within  
  
The sound of your breathing heavy and hard  
  
As urgency carries us overboard  
  
Wrapped around you, as over we roll  
  
My hands holding yours as I take control  
  
My body with yours so perfectly tuned  
  
Moaning with pleasure, like wolves to the moon  
  
Slow and steady in a tormenting pace  
  
As my heart, and yours, continue to race  
  
Ooh, God, My Love! The time is soon!  
  
Come follow me, soar to the moon  
  
Arching against you in ecstasy's name  
  
As passion takes love to whole new plane  
  
My body with yours, melting like butter  
  
As we collide together with a climatic shudder  
  
I look in your eyes, so full of love  
  
And know exactly what you're thinking of!  
  
With a devilish gleam, I kiss your lips  
  
As you harden beneath my fingertips  
  
Ooh, the night is young, and full of romance  
  
As we enter once more into ecstasy's dance' Arnold closed the journal and looked up at Gerald. "Man I just realized something."  
  
"What, man?"  
  
"Helga was the one who wrote all them poems in that pink book we found."  
  
"What pink book?"  
  
"That pink book we found in 4th grade, we I had a crush on Ruth." Arnold shivered at her name.  
  
"Oh yea, I can't believe you liked Ruth."  
  
"Hey I had bad taste."  
  
"Yea I know, man I'm bored."  
  
"Me too, I know lets go down to Gerald field."  
  
"Alright" The two boys left for Gerald field.  
  
When they got there they saw that half the gang was there too.   
  
"Was up all." Gerald said as he walked up to Stinky.  
  
"Howdy Gerald." Before Gerald could respond to Stinky Rhonda jumped up.  
  
"Excuse me people I am have a party this week on Saturday, I expect all of you to be there." She proceeded to hand out invitations, when she got to Arnold she stop.  
  
"And Arnold please don't let your "women" cause trouble. I want to have a nice civil party." Arnold felt kind of offend but brushed it off. Arnold suddenly didn't feel like being around other people.   
  
"Hey Gerald I don't feel so good I think I'm gone head home, it's getting late anyway." Gerald instantly say through Arnold's "I don't feel good act".  
  
"Yea Ok, go home don't think bout her to much you might really get sick."  
  
"yea Ok Gerald." Both of the laughed as Arnold walked home.  
  
When Arnold got home he, tried to sleep but could stop thinking about Helga. He got out of bed and got her journal. He picked it up and a picture fall out of it, he picked up the picture and saw it was Helga. He went back to his bed, he set the picture in his pillow staring at it. Arnold slowly drifted off to sleep with am image of his beloved in his mind. 


	6. Day Six

A/N: Ok this is actually the last chapter because when I originally wrote it I could think of any other thing to write that would flow with it. Well anyway this is the end of Seven Days so shut up and enjoy. I Don't Own any of the copy righted material used in the writing of this fiction, but the plot is all mine.  
  
Day Six  
  
Arnold woke up the next day kind of uneasy, ' Boy I wonder what's wrong with me' he thought to himself. He slowly rolled out of bed, really not wanting to move but he knew he had to. He tried to make an attempt to move further but his body had frozen, he was so tired. He had been thinking about Helga all night and didn't get much sleep, when he did finally fall asleep the sun messed it up, and woke him up again.  
  
"Man I hope she tells me today, this is really draining." he said as he walked down to the W.C.  
  
Mean while at the Pataki home  
  
"Ugh," said a very tired Helga who had not sleep in days. She got out of bed and went to take a shower. She stepped in and let the warm water hit her nude body. ' I think I'll tell Arnold today, I guess I have tormented MYSELF enough.' she said as she lathered her body. Helga stepped out of the shower and was feeling quit happy, somehow the thought of telling Arnold a third time she loved him made her happy.  
  
"Man, I hope this is a good day."  
  
Helga walked down stairs to find her mother once again KO'ed on the kitchen table.  
  
"Good Morning Mother," Helga waited for her mumbling respond, but she got nothing.  
  
"Come on woman you can be that wasted." Helga went to lift her mothers face off the table top.  
  
" Hello Miriam, wake up,........... wow a free smoothe." still nothing. Helga now began to worry this had never happened before, she began to slap her mother repeatedly. Hot tears started to roll down Helga's face when her mother did not stir.  
  
"Please don't be dead please don't be dead." She shook her but still got nothing.  
  
"BOB GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!" She said screaming. Moments later she heard Big Bob coming down the stairs.  
  
"What girl?"  
  
"Bob look, she want wake." Helga said between sobs.  
  
"She's just drunk she'll get up." He started to walk up the stairs, when he realized that his wife had no color in her face.  
  
"Wait a second." He said as he turned to take a closer look. "Oh no."  
  
"What, what's wrong."  
  
" Wait here I'll go get the car."  
  
"Bob wait, what's wrong."  
  
"She's not breathing." Bob quickly ran out of the house as Helga held her mother. Bob ran back and picked up his wife and put her in the car, Helga following close behind. Helga noticed a envelope in the mailbox she grabbed it and shoved it in her pocket. Helga and Bob drove to the hospital in silence. When they got there the doctors took Miriam back.  
  
"Can I came back please, I'm her daughter."  
  
"I'm sorry only one person, and your father is already here." the nurse said trying to restrain Helga.  
  
"No you whore that's my mother and I'm not going to sit here and wait on you to tell me she's dead."  
  
"So you rather watch her die?," Helga didn't respond, because she knew she was right.  
  
"That's what I thought now please have a seat." The nurse turned a entered the emergency room. Helga went to sit. Helga could stop thinking about her mother and what life would be like if she wasn't there. A tear rolled down her face, "I need to stop thinking about this."  
  
She pulled out the letter she found, she opened it and read it,  
  
Hello Helga sweety I know we don't talk much, but I am having a pre graduation party and I would like you to be there. And I am telling you, you don't want to miss it, I would have gave it to you in person but I haven't see you around school lately. Anyway Lila will not be there me and her are no longer friends, you know she tried to still Harold away from me, the nerve of the bitch. So I really hope you be there, it will be your second to last chance to tell HIM how you really feel. Oh yea and everybody knew you liked Arnold since 5th grade, the only one who didn't know was Arnold what a blind fool. Love, Rhonda  
  
Helga looked up from her letter to see that it was 9:00, which meant she was late for school. ' I guess I'm not going to school, oh well.' Helga took out her phone and called Phoebe who she knew was not at school either.  
  
"Hello?" Phoebe said, Helga could here that she had been crying.  
  
"Hey, Pheebs you feeling any better."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well I need you right now, my mom is in the hospital and she's not breathing, and me and my dad brought her here and the bitch of a nurse would not let me in, so now I'm just sitting in the waiting room waiting for them to tell me she's dead." Helga said in one breath.  
  
"Oh no Helga, I'll be right there." It took Phoebe about 2 minutes to get to the hospital. She walked in and went right to Helga.  
  
"Oh Helga I'm sorry I haven't been much of a best friend, I'm so sorry." she hugged Helga and set next to her.  
  
"So what have they told you anything?"  
  
"No, I've been sitting here for what seems like forever."  
  
"Oh be reasonable Helga, I will probably be only another minute or so."  
  
"What for them to tell me she's dead?"  
  
"Helga come on she's not going to die, OK?"  
  
"Yea, sure what ever you-------" Helga was cut off by the nurse flagging at her.  
  
"Excuse me Ms. Pataki, you can come back now." Helga jumped up and was next to the nurse in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Is is ok?, she's not dead is she?" Helga asked her quickly forgetting she didn't like her.  
  
"Calm down she's fine, the doctor will tell you the rest when we get to the back." Helga began to follow the nurse when she remembered Phoebe.  
  
"Oh, can she come too?" she said pointing to Phoebe.  
  
"Sure why not." Phoebe got up and the three walked to the room Miriam was in. When they walked Miriam was still sleep, Helga walked to the doctor.  
  
"What happen, why is she not awake." She said while trying to hold back tears.  
  
"She's fine for now, but she will have to stop drinking. What happened was, her livers are being eaten away. See she has a bad case of alcohol poisoning. And this has come from years of drinking. Now I want you to stop her from drinking, Bob you will have to watch her very closely. Because if she takes another drink it is very possible that she can die. So I urge you to help her through this." The doctor left leaving Helga, Bob, and Phoebe standing over Miriam.  
  
"Well I've got to go to the emporium, I'll come back later tonight." Bib Bog said as he left the room. Helga went to sit at Miriam's bedside. She picked up her hands and rubbed them softly.  
  
"I'm sorry Mom," she whispered to her mother. Helga felt Phoebe touch her on her shoulder.  
  
"Phoebe you can leave if you want, I kind of want to be alone with her, if you don't mind."  
  
"Yes, of course, but where would I go?"  
  
"I know why don't you go to school and tell Mr. Johnson what happened, and if he ask about the rest of the week, tell him she's been sick for a while."  
  
"Alright Helga, I talk to you later."  
  
"Bye Pheebes" Phoebe walked out of the room leaving Helga alone with her mother.  
  
"Mom I'll never let this happen to you again." Helga softly kissed her hand, shortly after she fell asleep.  
  
When Helga woke she saw Arnold sitting on the other side of Miriam bed.   
  
"Wh, what are you doing here?" she said as she wiped the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"I came to check up on your mother." Helga gave Arnold a I don't believe you smirk.  
  
"No really why are you here?"  
  
"Ok, I came to see how you were doing, Phoebe told me that you were at the hospital. I quickly thought something had happen to you so I ran out of the school with out the whole story. On my way here Phoebe called me and told me about your Mom. So that's why I'm here." Arnold was now sitting next to Helga.  
  
"Wow, I mean that much to you that you would just walk out of school."  
  
"Yea Helga you mean everything to me I told you that. I love you." Helga wanted to jump into his arms, but Bob walked in.  
  
"Your still here, it's 9 o'clock." Bob said as he walked in.  
  
"Oh my gosh it's 9 o'clock. I've got to go." Helga said as she looked at her watch  
  
"Ok, but I can't take you home, I'm staying with Miriam." Bob said as he kissed Miriam's forehead.  
  
"I'll take you Helga."  
  
"Oh thanks Arnold." With that Helga and Arnold walked out.  
  
In Arnold's truck  
  
"Arnold did you really mean what you said earlier?" Helga asked half way to her house.  
  
"Of course Helga, why?"  
  
"Because I just wanted to make sure this was real."  
  
"Of course it is, you know that I love you Helga." Arnold said as he pulled up to her house. He gave her a huge smile, Helga's heart melted once again for that day.  
  
" I have to go," Helga turned to open the door, but Arnold grabbed her arm.  
  
"NO wait what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Helga am I pushing you to give me an answer." He said turning his whole body to face her. ' I've got to get out of this car.' Helga thought.  
  
"No" 'What have I gotten myself in to?' Helga could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. ' I'm turning into a regular crybaby.'  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm sorry Arnold I've got to go." Helga was now sobbing.  
  
"Helga why are you running away from me?"  
  
"Because I'm scared Arnold that's why."  
  
"Scared of what?"  
  
"I'm scared that I will lose you, every time I get something I want I always mess it up or lose it. And I don't want to lose you Arnold."  
  
"Helga your not going to lose me, I love you and I know you love me, and nothing can change that. Helga you can't live closed in forever, your so used to it that you push out who ever tries to get in."  
  
"I know Arnold but I just can't, every time I let my emotions show I always get hurt. Like when I told you I loved you I purred out my emotions, for pete's sake I cried for you but you still hurt me. Arnold you don't know what it's like to live with no one loving you no one knows your there. Always overshadowed, you don't know what it's like to be hated. Arnold even though you didn't have your parents around, you still had your grandparents to love you, through what ever. It had to take a near death experience for my family to show some type of love. Arnold you grew up so popular that you don't know what it was like for me, you don't, everyone loved you Arnold. Everyone liked you, you had all the friends you ever wanted. Arnold I had nothing, all I had to love in my whole life was you, you were all I had to live for. And when you hurt me I wanted to die, and when you said those thing about me I felt like I couldn't go on. I never thought that my Arnold would hurt me knowingly. Arnold I know you want an answer but I can't just pretend that you didn't hurt me. Arnold my heart needs time to heal, you understand do you?"  
  
Helga's face was puffy and her eyes were red. Arnold pulled her into his warm body, stroking her hair trying to calm her.  
  
"Now Helga," he said lifting her off his chest. "I've got to go, will talk later OK?" He said giving her a smile.  
  
"No, Arnold stay I don't want to be alone."  
  
"OK Helga." They went into Helga's house, going strait to Helga's room.  
  
"Arnold I'll be back, I'm going to put on my pajamas."  
  
"Ok Helga, I'll be here when you get back." Helga walked out leaving him alone with her things. Arnold got a cold shiver down his spine from just being in her room, he felt as if he belonged were she felt safe. Helga walked back in the room with a long, big, blue, Pooh Bear night shirt on.  
  
"Nice." Arnold said sarcastically  
  
"Ha Ha, very funny."  
  
"You want to talk some more Helga?" Arnold said seriously.  
  
"No not tonight," she said sitting next to him on her bed. "I am so emotional drained. I just want to sleep."  
  
"Well Ok I'll sleep on the floor." He said hoping for an invitation.  
  
"Ok, Hey Arnold are you going to Rhonda's party."  
  
"Yea, why."  
  
"I was just wondering."  
  
"Oh, night Helga." Arnold said adjusting himself on the floor.  
  
"Night." Helga watched Arnold as he tried to sleep, it didn't look like he was having much success. She couldn't sleep cause he couldn't sleep. She watched him for another five minutes. ' This is crazy' she thought as she got out of bed.  
  
"Helga what are you doing." She didn't respond, she laid down next to Arnold on the floor.  
  
"Oh," he said as he cuddled Helga closely, and kissed her on the forehead. The two quickly fell asleep in each other's arms, thinking of the other. 


End file.
